


Danganronpa/Attack on Titan Crossover/AU

by aborfable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Military Training, Past Character Death, Talking, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: This is a crossover/AU between Danganronpa and Attack On Titan, where multiple of Danganronpa's characters experience the horrors of Attack On Titan's world, assuming roles of many beloved characters like Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman. Please note that not all changes are 100% accurate.It's best if you have not read/watched Attack On Titan to not read this due to spoilers and a general understanding of what's going on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Danganronpa/Attack on Titan Crossover/AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the initiation was through and the instructor was done yelling at the new cadets, they were now free to roam. Throughout the base, trainees scattered. Makoto and Komaru told each other that it would be bad to cling to one another due to them being siblings, so they chose to go off and meet some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter (and for the rest of the story), Kyoko Kirigiri takes the place of Erwin Smith, while Makoto Naegi takes the place of Nile Dok. Both were new trainees that had always questioned their government and what it was hiding from the people. Right now we will be building relationships that lead up to the main story.

After the initiation was through and the instructor was done yelling at the new cadets, they were now free to roam. Throughout the base, trainees scattered. Makoto and Komaru told each other that it would be bad to cling to one another due to them being siblings, so they chose to go off and meet some new people.

The first person who caught Makoto's eye was a girl with long, purple hair and a serious expression. During initiation, she didn't flinch when the instructor screamed directly at her. It compared well to his experience. The instructor practically had him in tears. He genuinely believed he was gonna beat him. To see someone hold such a calm demeanor through that...she immediately earned his respect. He figured she'd be the perfect person to break the ice with.

"H-hey..." He approached her, waving. He noticed the minor stutter to his tone. Was he still scared from the instructor or intimidated by this girl?

The girl turned her gaze to where she heard his voice, confused until she looked down to see him standing there. "Do you need something?" She said calmly, but coldly.

"W-well... I just wanted to say hello. we're gonna be fighting side-by-side from here on out, after all." His smile was warm as he offered his hand to shake. "Makoto Naegi. And you?"

She raised an eyebrow, hesitantly holding out her gloved hand for him to shake. "Kyoko Kirigiri."

He shook her hand, not questioning why she seemed so reluctant to talk to him. "I noticed you during the initiation just now...that was pretty impressive. Were you not intimidated at all...?" He asked in legitimate amazement.

Kyoko blinked. "The key to earning respect from the instructor is to show him he can't phase you. There may be fear, intimidation, or whatever else, but it stays inside." Her words flowed calmly as she observed him further, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Aren't you the one who was crying?"

"I-I...uhm..." And here he was trying to make a good first impression. "...I wouldn't say crying, exactly, I just... err..." He was totally crying back there. Boy, he could have used her advice earlier. "I was just taken off guard for a second. That's all."

"Of course, why wouldn't you be? So tell me, Naegi, why are you here?" She kept her hands behind her back, gazing out at the horizon.

Makoto lingered on that question for a moment. He knew the answer, but it still didn't make complete sense to him. The reasoning behind it all... he didn't think he'd ever be insane enough to consider it. Yet, here he was. He thought he was the only one, so he questioned whether or not he should be truthful about it. "Kyoko, was it? How...how well can you keep a secret?"

Kyoko glared down at him. "Who taught you manners? That's Kirigiri to you." She glanced away again. "I suppose my lips are sealed, but I don't see why you'd put your trust in me of all people."

"U-uh... okay, yeah, Kirigiri." She sure was uptight, it frightened him slightly. Should he really...? "And I don't see why either, I just..." His heart pounded so loud he swore he heard it. Something deep within his heart told him this would be a good idea. "I think our leaders are hiding something from us."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him for a moment. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand, dragging him out behind one of the barracks."W-what do you mean?"

"W-w-well, I-" The sudden movement nearly gave him a heart attack. As she pulled him away, he checked to make sure nobody noticed. Luckily, it seemed no one did. Still, he spoke in a hushed tone. "I...oh, man. This's gonna make me sound so stupid." He held his head, shaking it. "I don't have any proof to back this up with, but I've always suspected our government of censorship. I'm not sure what, but what we learn in our history classes...some of it just doesn't add up."

"You too, huh?" She thought for a moment. "No, you're not stupid at all, in fact, you're quite observant. It appears I might have misjudged you." She crossed her arms, smirking, her first smile of the day.

Makoto blushed, completely taken aback by her words. His eyes glistened. He wanted to cry. No one else had ever taken his thoughts seriously before. "Y-you... you agree with me?"

"I do, in fact, I've always been suspicious. Such is the way I was taught." She trailed off, thinking for a moment before she continued. "It's too convenient for them to sit around while we work our asses off to keep them safe. There's something going on, I just know it."

"Exactly...! There has to be more to it." He scratched his chin, thinking for a moment. "Say, I wanna hear your theories sometime. You sound like you know what you're talking about more than I do, I'm going off of speculation, but as for you... it almost sounds like you've talked about this before. Do you know someone else who thinks similarly?!" He got excited at the thought.

Kyoko grew silent for a moment, thinking over her next words carefully. "My father..."

"You're father shares these theories?" Makoto grinned, feeling his foot begin to tap as a dog would wag its tail. "Does he have proof? Can I meet him sometime?"

She grimaced, looking away from him. "..." She didn't speak again again until many seconds had passed. "No..."

"I can't...? Why can't-" His eyes widened before he held his mouth to stop himself. "O-oh, I think I may understand. I'm sorry." He didn't know how to try to comfort her, so he just stood there apologetically for a second as he waited for her response.

"It's fine." Kyoko composed herself, looking at the sunset. "We should probably be getting to supper. I don't wanna have to run around the complex." She huffed.

"Yea, that's true..." Makoto smiled. "We'll talk more about this some other time. I suddenly don't feel so alone. Thanks."

"Yea..." She turned around and walked off, her purple hair trailing her.

He followed her from behind, hoping he didn't upset her too much by reminding her of her father. Though, it sure did make him curious of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That sure was something to type out with a broken shift key, because I'm stuck using a laptop for now. This is part of a role play I'm doing with my friend for fun, he did all of Makoto's parts. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!


End file.
